On the Run
by tr1xx777
Summary: Naomi Jacobs never meant for anything to happen, but one minute she's visiting a museum with her friends and the next she's on the run from the cops as they try to track her down and arrest her for a bombing she had nothing to do with. IMF ends up getting involved, including a former flame. Can Naomi convince everyone she's innocent? Or will the real bombers get away?
1. And then there was One

Naomi Jacobs grinned as she saw her friends, Amanda Raleigh and Ryan Evans, standing casually by the hot dog stand as they waited in line for their food. She hadn't seen the two for almost a year when she took her much needed vacation to Europe. Of course the vacation ended up with her renting an apartment and living there for almost a full year.

Amanda turned her head slightly and gasped when she saw Naomi. Ryan turned to where Amanda was staring at and the second he lay eyes on the blonde, he raced towards her. Naomi giggled as Ryan wrapped his strong arms around her and placed a friendly kiss on her cheek. Amanda was right after and was practically deafening Naomi with her screaming.

Once her friends pulled away, Naomi finally said something. "So, I take it as you missed me?"

"Missed you? I was about to fly over there and drag you back home!" Amanda said seriousely and grabbed Naomi in another quick hug.

The three friends chatted casually for about fifteen minutes until they finally started planning on what to do. Naomi hadn't been in New York for so long, she had no clue where to start.

"Let's go to a museum!" Amanda squeeled while clapping her hands like a retarded seal. "I heard they opened a new museum down on third street."

Naomi agreed instantly; she didn't particularily want to go to another museum after going to dozens in Europe, but she didn't want to disappoint her friends when she finally met up with them after an entire year of missing them.

Amanda grabbed Naomi's wrist and began dragging her to the museum. It was only a block away and she was determined to get before lunch so they could grab something to eat on their way out.

They arrived at the museum in less than ten minutes and quickly purchased their tickets. The building was quite grand, with marble pillars and dark wood floors that were polished to perfection. The first thing you saw when you entered the museum was a large dinosuar skeleton.

The three continued through the museum, stopping every so often to admire sculptures and paintings, until they made their way to the top of a large staircase.

"I'm going to go get us some drinks, I'll let you two catch up." Amanda said and walked off before Naomi could tell her that she probably wouldn't find a drink machine in a museum.

"I've missed you." Ryan said quietly and Naomi felt her cheeks turn a wild shade of pink.

"Aw, thanks Ry, I missed you too."

"No, I mean I really missed you." Ryan said again and Naomi frowned, only then noticing how Ryan had managed to sneak his hand into hers and was leaning in slowly.

"Ryan, stop. I'm not ready for another relationship this soon after _him._" Naomi pleaded and Ryans kind face hardened and he looked almost deadly. Like he would snap any moment.

"Bullshit, you just spent a year getting over him. What more could you need?" The hold on Naomi's hands had tightened and his other hand snaked around to grab her on the lower back.

Naomi could feel her blood boil with anger. "Ryan, I don't fucking want you. What kind of person tries making out with her friend the second she gets back from Europe?"

Ryan looked pissed now. "Well you're going to fucking want me even if I have to beat it out of you, you-" the brunette was cut off by a hard shove from Naomi, sending him spiraling down the long staircase.

It took a seccond for Naomi to realize what she had done and horror coarsed through her veins as she raced away, leaving a broken Ryan at the bottom. Bystanders stared at her like she was a monster as she pushed open the first door labeled exit that she saw.

She could hear the syrens of an ambulance approaching as she picked up her speed, turning her run into a full on sprint. Suddenly, an explosion blasted her forward and she twisted around to see the building she was in seconds before in flames and smoke rising from it.

Fear built up as Naomi crawled to her feet and resumed running. She had to get away. Anywhere. As long as she was away from the explosion.

Minutes later, Naomi was back in her hotel room after shoving multiple people out of the way and continueing to sprint the entire way. She grabbed the remote and flicked it on, letting the TV immediately go to the news. They were already playing the footage of the museum exploding.

_"Bystanders say that they saw a blonde fleeing the scene, even before the museum was bombed. She was knocked down briefly before continueing to run. The girl has blonde hair that goes down to about her shoulder blades, blue/gray eyes and is is about 5'5. If you see someone who matches this description, please notify the authorities." _

Naomi gasped when a picture of herself appeared on screen. It was when she had stumbled and turned around to stare at the explosion. From the angle of the camera, it almost looked like she was _smiling_. But she knew better.

Either way, it didn't matter. She was wanted for a crime she never commited. There was only one thing left to do.

Run.

* * *

William Brandt sighed with relaxation as he lay back in the leather recliner with a cup of coffee in his hand. He neverr knew when a new mission was going to come in so he always treasured the time he had off.

Suddenly, Ethan came bursting into the room, followed by Benji and Jane. "We've got a mission."

Will motioned for him to continue but Ethan didn't speak up again, he just grabbed the TV remote off the coffee table and clicked the power button. The room was silent as they watched footage of a museum exploding, much like the Kremlin did about a year and a half ago.

Ethan turned up the voleme and Brandt listened closely as they started to describe the girl. blonde hair and blueish eyes. When they showed a picture of the girl, Will was stunned.

"Her names Naomi Jacobs," Jane said, "Disappeared for about a year and reappeared today, taking a trip into the Modern Museum of NY at the exact time it was bombed. There is no way that's coincidence."

Brandt was speechless as Ethan began speaking. "Your mission, if you choose to accept it, is to track down this girl and bring her in. The local authorities have already lost track of her and they suspect she's planning another bombing."

William finally found his voice, "W-wait, what if she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"She wouldn't have been running if she were innocent." Benji responded. "So are you in?"

"Yeah I'm in." William agreed reluctantly.

He knew he shouldn't be on this mission, especially with his personal connections to Naomi but he's rather it be him than some other trigger happy thug.

"Be safe Naomi." he whispered under his breath.

**I always have a terrible time writing the 1st chapter. I don't know why. Review, I guess. It would be nice to know what you guys think so far. :)**


	2. Daddy's Girl

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Naomi screamed as her car slowed down before stopping completely. She had been on the road for about an hour and her piece of shit car had already broken down. At least she managed to get out of New York but now she was stuck in the middle of no where.

Naomi slammed the door shut as she stepped out of her car, pulling her small suitcase with her. She was going to have most of her things transported over from Europe after she found a place to stay but it looks like that wouldn't be an option anymore. She was stuck with only a few items of clothing and some soap from the hotel until things blew over. _If _they ever blow over.

Naomi started walking in the direction of her fathers house before stopping short. The police would pick her car up right away if she just left it in the middle of the road and could possibly find her but if she somehow managed to push it in a ditch, it could be a few _days _before anyone found the car and she would be long gone by then.

Naomi walked to the trunk of her car and started pushing with all her might. Unfortunately, that wasn't a lot of 'might' because Naomi wasn't exactly the strongest person she knew. Naomi was so into pushing that car off the road that she didn't notice a truck pull up behind her until it honked it's horn.

The blonde whipped around to see a burly man climb out of his truck. He didn't look like he recognized Naomi as he called out to her, "Hey there, need any help?"

Naomi hesitated, she didn't want to be pulled into a trap but there was no way she could push the car without any help. "Um, yeah, I think you can. My car broke down and I don't want to cause traffic." Naomi explained and the trucker nodded.

The man stood next to Naomi as he helped push the car. This time, it rolled easily in the ditch and the ugly green paint blended in well with the overhanging trees.

"Thank you, I couldn't have done that on my own." Naomi thanked and the man simply tipped his baseball cap.

"Glad to be of service. But I got to get going now, I'm delivering some stuff for these forensic people. They're investigating a bombing or something. Says they already have a suspect."

Naomi froze up, "Oh, uh, yeah I heard about that. Thanks again for your help."

The man nodded again before climbing back into his truck and revving the engine. He honked the horn once before driving away. Only then did Naomi finally release the shaky breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She cursed under her breath as she began jogging.

She was wearing yoga pants and a hoodie so anyone not looking closely would just assume she was a jogger and wouldn't take a closer look. Naomi knew she only had to jog a few minutes before she found the path leading to her fathers mansion.

Johnny Jacobs was a very wealthy man, earning a living from owning a large chain of five star hotels. Even with his busy life, he had always managed to find time to spend with his only daughter and was always the first to protect Naomi whether she was guilty or innocent. And this time would be no different.

Naomi spotted the hidden path and quickly sprinted to it. The less time she spent in the open meant the less chances she had of getting caught. Naomi made her way down the familiar path; she used to spend hours walking from her house to the road, just enjoying the scenery when she was a child and sometimes her father would join her. He would always say how the forest was so beautiful, but not nearly as beautiful as Naomi was.

"Naomi?" the blonde stopped abruptly when she saw a tall man, wearing a dark gary shirt tucking into his dress pants. His graying hair was gelled back and he looked out of place among the tall trees.

"Hey daddy." Naomi managed to choke. Everything that had happened throughout the last few hours was finally starting to crash down on her and Naomi was finally starting to feel the consequences. She lost Amanda, she lost Ryan and now she was being chased for a bombing she had nothing to do with.

Naomi raced into her fathers arms as she started sobbing into his chest. "Naomi, sweetie. What happened? You're all over the news. They say you bombed a museum."

"I didn't! I swear! I went with Amanda and Ryan and he- I didn't mean to... and then everything was on fire and-"

"Sweetie slow down. Come home, you can explain it after you've had a nice shower and Minni's made you some tea." her father said, petting Naomi's hair back and grabbing her hand. He pulled her away from him and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. "No more alligator tears until we figure this mess out."

Naomi nodded as he led her along the pass to the large house that lay ahead of them. Naomi hadn't seen the white mansion for more than a year and she hadn't realized how much she missed it until she saw it standing before her. Her father on the other hand, she had missed him every second while she was away.

Mr. Jacobs maid, Minni, swung the door open immediately and herded the two inside. She too had seen the news and like Naomi's father, she would always be one to stick up for the pretty blonde. Minni was like the mother Naomi never had.

"Come in, I've already made you some tea and bisquits." Minni said as she closed the large door behind them. By now, Naomi only had a few tears falling down her cheeks and had calmed down quite a bit.

Minni practically shoved Naomi onto a large plush couch as she sat down beside her, rubbing circles on her back as Mr. Jacobs sat across from his daughter.

"So, I'm assuming none of what the media has been saying is true then, you didn't really bomb any museums did you?" his voice had turned hard and professonall and Naomi quickly wiped the tears away, wanting to act the same. If he could keep it together at a time like this then she would be able to too.

"No, Amanda wanted to go so me and Ryan agreed. We were at the top of a staircase and Ryan tried to..." Naomi's voice cracked but she quickly gained composure, reminding herself to stay strong. "He tried to kiss me, I shoved him back and he fell...down the stairs. I got scared and ran. Once I was out the door, the museum blew up behind me. I didn't know what to do so I went to my hotel. When I got there, I was on the news."

Johnny Jacobs remained silent for a few minutes after Naomi finsihed her story. The story was so ridiculous it was hard for Naomi's own father to believe but the way everything turned out made it believable.

"I have someone who can fix this. He'll be in town in about two weeks and one word from me and he'll fix everything. Until then, you are not allowed to leave this house. If the police come by, _when _the police come, you'll be hiding in the basement. Until the ball, where we our 'fixer' will be, you will not be outsidde this house. Understood?"

Naomi nodded, "Yes, sir." she paused after going over his words. "Wait, did you say ball?"

"Masquerade to be exact. It's a fundraiser to promote organic products and all that hippie stuff. Don't let him hear that though, he's the one hosting it." Mr. Jacobs said, winking at his daughter.

Naomi felt relief wash over her. After a few weeks, things would finally be back to normal. She hoped.


	3. Pools of Blood

**Hey, so I know I got some followers but what I'd really like is some reviews. Sooo Review!**

"C'mon Brandt, we found her father, maybe he can lead her to Jacobs." Ethan said to his coworker.

"Doubt it." William muttered under his breath. He must have said it a little too loud because the second it left his mouth, everyone turned around to look at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jane narrowed her eyes and Will shrugged, trying to keep his heart rate normal. If the others saw his panic, then he'd really be screwed.

"I used to be an anylist, remember. I did my research. Jacobs' father supported her on everything. Do you really think that this time will be any different?" William asked, trying to get the attention off of him.

"That's true. What else do you know about her father?" Ethan asked and William almost sighed with relief. Almost.

"Johnny Jacobs, married to Polly Jacobs for three years before they had Naomi, four days after, Polly died from breast cancer. He raised Naomi on his own while running a hotel chain. Never had another girlfriend since his wife died. Put all his life into raising Naomi." William listed off the top of his head. He didn't even have to do any research, Naomi told him everything.

"Didn't do a very good job if his daughter has a thing for bombs." Jane muttered and Will winced. He had tried a few times to convince everyone that Naomi may not be the bomber but they all had their hearts set on taking down Naomi. Especially after seeing the footage of Naomi shoving someone down the stairs.

There had been a few glitches in the footage thanks to the explosion, but you could clearly see Naomi pushing a boy, identified as Ryan Evans, down a long staircase before running. Benji seemed to be thinking about the same thing as Brandt because he said "Doesn't it seem weird to you that the footage of Naomi pushing someone down the stairs is the only surviving footage? You'd think she'd have made sure it was destroyed."

"That seems weird to you, but the fact that she pushed her highschool friend down the stairs isn't weird at all?" Ethan snorted and Benji shrugged, still deep in thought.

"Maybe pushing him wasn't part of the plan?" Jane offered and everyone seemed to ponder the idea, save for Will who was already convinced that someone planted the footage to frame her.

"It doesn't matter anyway because we're here. Welcome to the home of Johnny Jacobs." Benji grinned and waved to the huge house that lay ahead of them. They had to park behind the trees so Mr. Jacobs couldn't spot them.

"So here's the plan. Jane and Will act like old friends of Naomi and distract Johnny while I sneak in through the back and get into the computer, see if I find anything to that we can use to track down Naomi." Ethan explained and Benji and Jane nodded while Will was still processing the information.

"I don't want to act like her friend." Will blurted and everyone turned to him for the second time in the last hour. "I'm a terrible actor, remember Dubai?"

"That wasn't an acting problem, that was a technology problem." Benji frowned. "She could see the camera in your eye, that had nothing to do with your acting skills."

"Yeah, but... I don't look like I'd be her friend. She looks like she'd have more girlfriends. Especially at a time like this." William lied. Mr. Jacobs would recognize him instantly and then everything would be blown.

"She went to a museum with a man." Jane pointed out.

"Who she pushed down the stairs."

"Why are you being so stubborn on this mission?" Ethan snapped and Will paled. "First, you think she's innocent for a bombing, then you think she's innocent for pushing someone down the stairs when there is video footage and now you can't even distract her father! What aren't you telling us?"

Brandt couldn't tell them. He'd be off the mission and would probably be suspended from the IMF if anyone found out. That means he definately wouldn't be able to protect Naomi. "Fine. I'll pretend ti be her friend."

_Let's just hope Johnny doesn't recognize me._ Brandt thought to himself. _Fat chance._

Jane and Will climbed out of the van, puling on jackets so they didn't look so federal. A thousand thoughts were running through Brandts head as he thought of ways to get out of the situation. He just hoped that Johnny would realize that he shouldn't call Will out. But then the entire mission would be blown. Brandt just prayed for a miricle.

"The door is already open." Jane stated and William frowned. Minni would never leave a door open and neither would Johnny. Something was wrong.

"This isn't right." Will said as he snuck up on the door. He peeked inside and when he was sure that nobody was going to jump out and shoot him, he walked in.

"Ethan, your job may be easier than we thought. Nobody is here." Jane spoke into her earpiece as she looked around. Her gaze stopped when she saw something crumpled at the bottom of the staircase. "Scratch that, someone is here, just not alive."

Will spotted what she was staring at and raced to the body. As he feared, it was Johnny and laying near him was Minni, both laying in a pool of blood with a stray knife thrown to the side. Will felt a pang in his heart, he was close to Johnny and now he was dead.

But he was more worried about Naomi. She was digging herself deeper into a pit of crime that she couldn't get out of. And she wasn't even doing anything.

* * *

Earlier that Day...

"Daddy?" Naomi called down the stairs then cursed herself mentally. If the police were ever in her house and she called out, then both her and her father would be in a lot of trouble.

Being extra quiet, Naomi crept down the dark staircase, as she reached the bottom, she felt something warm and sticky pool against her foot. It was too dark to see what it was so Naomi had to reach over to the light switch and flick it on. She immediately wished she hadn't.

"Naomi..." her father whispered as his hand rest around the knife plunged deep into his heart. Naomi immediately reached down and yanked the knife out, tossing it to the side. "No! DNA... knife... you have to run... get out of here..."

Realization crossed over Naomi's face as she realized what she had done. She had left her bloody footprints all around her father and had touched the knife that killed him.

"Run!" Johnny screamed again and Naomi jumped to her feet. She had to get out of there! They would be looking for her!

Naomi quickly sprinted away to the garage where her father kept all of his old cars. Most of them were fancy sports cars but the one in the corner was something that would blend in nicely with the rest of New York. All she knew was that she had to get away.

**Ugh, this was a bad chapter wasn't it? I bet everyone wants to see some Naomi/ Will already... all I can say is it's coming.**

**Now that my Avenger High fic is done, I can focus on this!**


	4. Smoke and Mirrors

**Yay, first review of the story!**

"Hey, what are you doing?" Jane asked as she sat next to Benji on the comfortable couch. Her partner looked like he was scrolling through a facebook page. Naomi Jacobs facebook page.

"I'm trying to find Naomi's mystery man. A week before Naomi disappeared, she went on facebook and deleted a lot of pictures and any changed her relationship status to 'single.' It looks like she even deleted any wall posts that even mentioned his name." Benji explained as he typed in a series of codes.

"Wow, guy must have really screwed her over." Jane commented. Benji grunted in response as Jane read a few of the Naomi's facebook statuses, all dated about a year ago. Most of them seemed happy and in love but the last one was more on the depressed side.

_'Well, wedding is off. Don't ask, not teling. I don't want anyone's sympathy letters so please just leave me alone.' _the last post read.

"I think I got it. Well, some pictures at least. We can put it in the systems and..." Benji trailed off when he saw a familiar face appear on the screen. Naomi had her forehead pressed up against his and their noses were barely touching but the most prominent thing in the picture was the large diamond rind on Naomi's ring finger as it cradled the mans head.

The tag at the bottom made both Jane and Benji gasp.

_'You can all call me future Mrs. Brandt!' _

"That- that's impossible..." Jane stuttered. The door leading to the hotel room slammed and the both looked up to see Brandt enter, playing on his phone.

"Have you guys ever played Temple Run? Really, you have to try it." Branst muttered as he tilted his phone left and right.

"Have you ever been engaged?" Jane fired back and Brandt glanced up just long enough to see the picture on Benji's computer screen. The phone slipped out of his hand. "Care to explain?"

Brandt sighed and sat down on the couch opposite of Jane and Benji's, not even bothering to pick up his phone. "We were dating for three years before I finally proposed, of course by then she knew all about the IMF, but she didn't seem to care that much about it." A glazed look came over Williams eyes as if he were remembering something long ago, "She walked in on me pointing a gun to a guys temple. Thought I was some sort of psycho...

"We were engaged for about four months, already picked out the dress and everything, when we found out she was prgenant. I was so happy, I mean, I was going to have a kid!" the glazed expression reappeared on Brandts face and there was a spark in his eye like he was actually imagining his kid. "I wanted her to keep it but she was scared that it would ruin my job with the IMF. I told her so many times that it wouldn't change anything, but she wouldn't listen.

"I came home one night, after a mission and she told me she got an abortion. She kept on telling me, 'it's for the best, it's for the best' but... I couldn't stand to look at her." he choked back a sob. "We tried to work things out but.., it just never happened and I broke it off. A week later, I heard she ran off to Europe. Haven't seen her since."

The two other agents in the room were left speechless. Jane finally spoke up, "That's why you were so convinced that she had nothing to do with the bombing. And why you didn't want to pretend to be her friend, because Johnny would recognize you."

William nodded slowly as everyone processed the information.

"If Ethan finds out, you're going to be off the mission," Benji pointed out. "You know that, right?" Again, Brandt nodded.

"That's why we don't tell Ethan." Jane said and Benji turned to question her but the door slammed again and Ethan walked in.

"I got her. She's at an old hotel, we have to leave quickly."

The three other agents shared a worried glance but kept their mouths shut as they followed Ethan out of the hotel.

* * *

A car door slamming woke Naomi up from her sleep and she rushed to the window. She did that whenever she heard anything, just in case it was the police or IMF. She knew that Brandt and his team would be after her, especially since they thought she was planning another bombing.

"Speak of the devil..." Naomi muttered as she spotted Brandt climb out of the car. For a moment, she just watched him and thought back to the times when she would walk by his side and they would whisper sweet things in eachothers ears. It was pretty safe to say that those times were over.

Naomi snapped out of her daydream as reality hit her. Brandt was here, meaning the IMF was here, meaning if she didn't get out, she'd be caught. She still had about a week before she met up with her 'fixer' AKA Pierre Laurier. He had debriefed Naomi already on everything about Laurier.

Laurier was, for lack of better words, a manipulating asshole and the only person that he would do anything for was Johnny Jacobs or anyone related to him. And that was Naomi. He had a 'past' with the FBI that no one knew about, but if a lawsuit ever even came close to him, it would disappear and Johnny had told Naomi that he could do the same for her.

Naomi grabbed a handful of the ingrediants from the kitchen and around the hotel room. Before Europe, she had actually worked as a chemist with Amanda and they both knew what kind of chemicals to mix to make a nasty explosion, but in this case, she would just need to make a smoke bomb.

Naomi set a frying pan on the stove and quickly poured in the things she needed; sugar, baking soda and potassium nitrate. She had bought some nitrate before leaving for her fathers house, just in case this situation ever occured.

The blonde poured the now liquid mixture into some foil and jogged over to the nearest window, the same one with the fire escape. She could hear voices outside, one was the old man at the check out and the other was a males, probably an IMF agent.

"Oh, of course, I didn't realize she was having more people over." the old man said as Naomi set the smoke bomb on the windowsill and took her lighter out.

"It's fine, Naomi tends to forget about things like that." the man said just as smoke started to drift away from the tin foil. By the time they finallymade it in, the entire room wpuld be filled with smoke.

Naomi began climbing down the fire escape but paused, they would be looking for her at the bottom but probably not the roof. Even if they were, there was a few large trees that she could easily jump onto and climb down if she needed to.

Naomi heard the voices yelling something but she was too far away to make it out so she just kept on climbing. She thought she saw movement from the car that Brandt had exited from but decided to ignore it. It was probably just a glare and she would be able to climb onto the trees from the other side.

Naomi just made it onto the roof when she saw a brunette, William and another man with floppy brown hair. They were all racing to the car as if they were about to go through a huge car chase. Just as Will was about to get into the car, he looked up and stared directly at Naomi.

His blue eyes stared up at hers and Naomi swore she felt her heart stop. This was it. She had been caught. What Will did next, surprised them both: he climbed into the car.

Naomi ducked down as she heard the car zoom by. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and she fought to get her breathing back to normal.

Naomi sat in that same spot for about an hour, just thinking about what William had done before she finally decided to start planning her next place to stay. Somewhere that the IMF couldn't track her within a day or two.

Amanda's house. Since Amanda obviousely wouldn't be living in it, Naomi knew that she would be able to stay there for at least the week, until the ball. Besides, Amanda had some fresh clothes that Naomi could wear and probably even some hair dye.

Zipping up her hoodie, Naomi started back down the fire escape. She was sure nobody would find her this time, as long as she hot-wired a new car. Things were finally starting to look up.

**So I got my first review for this story, yay, and I hope you guys continue to story probably won't be that long and I've been planning on writing another Mission Impossible fanfic after this.**


	5. Grocery Shopping was Never Fun

The first thing that Naomi smelt when she opened the front door of Amanda's house was chemicals and lots of them. Naomi was surprised that the neighbors hadn't called someone because of the overwhelming smell of bleach and other things Naomi couldn't identify simply by smell.

Naomi didn't question the smell or sight of many different bottles of chemicals scattered across the floor as she made her way through the small house, flicking on the lights. Amanda was a chemist, just like Naomi and she was known for taking her work home with her and usually forgetting them. Things must not have changed over the year Naomi had been gone because the entire house looked like one big forgotten expirement.

The kitchen was the only room that didn't have smell of a lab. Amanda had learned from experience not to keep her expirements in the kitchen, when she took a bite of pizza and it tasted like floor stain and bleach.

Naomi set to work, picking up the empty bottles and tossing them in the trash while putting the full ones safetly back on the shelf. It was just like old times, Naomi would come over and end up cleaning up half of her friends house while Amanda sat back and talked about whatever popped into her pretty, little brunette head.

_Except this time, she isn't here to say anything..._

Over the last week, Naomi had done all she could to banish thoughts like these by keeping busy but now that she was alone with time to spare, she couldn't stop the depressing thoughts from entering her mind. She had lost her father, Minni, Ryan and her best friend and all she had left was an empty house some forgotten expirements.

Tears slid down Naomi's cheeks as she shook her head. There was a time to grieve and it definately wasn't now. Naomi continued to pick up bottles and beakers until she had a small part of the living room clean. It would have to suffice until after dinner.

Naomi's stomach growled as she walked into the kitchen and to the fridge. Opening the stainless steel doors, Naomi frowned when she was greeted by an empty space. She would have to go grocery shopping. In public.

"Later. My stomach can wait." Naomi muttered to herself. For now, she was going to take a tour of her friends house to see what has changed since she had last been there, a year ago.

Naomi strayed from the kitchen to Amandas bedroom. It was still painted hot pink with white carpet and floral blankets thrown messily over the bed and an oak desk pushed up in the corner of the room. The only real change was the multiple pages scattered across the room, all filled with equations and variables that made no sense even to a fellow chemist.

Naomi lifted a blue sheet of paper off her friends bed and frowned as she tried to see what it was. It seemed to be a blueprint of some sort of building but Amanda was never known for her artistic skills and it was hard to tell what it really was. Her messy chicken scratch didn't help either with the title, Naomi could barely make out the first letter and she still wasn't sure if it were an 'N' or 'M.'

Naomi set the blueprint back down on the bed when her stomach growled again. She was really hungry and would have to go grocery shopping today.

Sighing, Naomi grabbed an old baseball cap, hoodie and some sweats. She wiped off any makeup she had on to make her lazy look more believable and shoved some money, courtesy of Amanda, into her pocket. As she remembered, there was a quiet supermarket down the street that had all the basics; milk cereal, fruit, etc.

The walk lasted about five minutes and the store was empty when Naomi stepped foot. The cashier barely glanced at her before he went back to his phone. Keeping her head low, Naomi walked through the isles, grabbing some pasta, sauces, vegetables, milk and cereal and dropped them in her cart. She garbbed whatever she could get her hands on and dropped it in the cart, even though she would only be staying at Amandas for another week and she should only get the bare neccecities.

Finally, Naomi pushed the cart to the check-out where the young man was still talking on his phone. He held up his finger as if to say 'one second' before saying something to the person on the other line. Naomi fought the urge to snap at him to hurry up but she knew it would only get attention, and attention was something Naomi had to live without for the time being.

The man finally put down the phone but he didn't ring up Naomi's food. She looked up and saw a shit- eating grin on the guys face and she felt her blood run cold as he spoke.

"The police are on their way, you aren't going to get away with this!" he spat.

Naomi started backing away slowly before turning around into a full on sprint, leaving the cart behind her. She heard the guy yelling from behind her but Naomi didn't stop running until she reached the back of the store. She and Amanda used to sneak in through the back, steal dome candy and sneak out without ever being caught. Naomi figured stealing some candy and running from the police couldn't be that much different.

Naomi burst through the back and felt the color drain from her face as she was greeted by flashing red and blue lights.

"Naomi Jacobs, get on the ground or we will open fire." a man spoke through a megaphone. Naomi was fairly sure they couldn't fire at her when she didn't have a weapon but she didn't want to take chances. Yet, for some reason, she was still standing and even talking back before she could process what she was saying.

"You aren't going to shoot me." Naomi said. It was the only thing she could do to get out of the situation, "Because if you do, there might be two museums that have gone up in flames this month."

The police paused. They couldn't tell if the blonde was bluffing or not, either way. They couldn't take that chance.

"I have three bombs planted over the city, if I press this button, all three are going off." Naomi threatened and held up her Iphone. "Unless, of course you let me go."

Nobody said anything so Naomi spoke up again. "I'll give you five seconds, five... four..."

"Let her through." Someone yelled out and there sounded to be an arguement between the twenty officers that were there before a pathway ahead cleared.

Naomi grinned to keep in character before jogging down the cleared path. She knew she had ultimately gotten herself in more trouble than before but it was the only way.

Just as Naomi made it past the mass of cops, a gunshot rang out and Naomi felt a something rip through her side, making her fall over, dropping the IPhone. Naomi clutched her bleeding side as she scrambled to her feet, she had to keep running.

The sound of more gunshots was constant as Naomi raced around the corner of a brick building. She could hear car doors slam as the police got into their cars and started their engines as Naomi kept running, keeping one hand over her side.

Naomi could see Amandas fence ahead and quickly climbed over the wood just as the police soomed by, their sirens blaring. The blonde quickly scurried in through the back door and to the bathroom. She peeled off her nor red shirt and stared into the full length mirror.

There was a large hole in her right side that tore completely through the flesh and came out the other way. Blood was pouring from the wound like a waterfall and Naomi knew that if she lost any more blood, she would die. Or the pain of the shot would knock her out first.

With fresh tears streaming down Naomi's face, she grabbed the phone off the wall and quickly dialed a familiar number. She heard someone pick up on the other end.

"Brandt? I need your help..."

**Thank you so much for all the positive reviews and I'm sad to say that the story will be coming to an end. I never meant for it to be long but I will be posting another Mission:Impossible fic after this one. Review!**


	6. The Truth Hurts

The door slammed as William rushed into the house. The first thing he saw was napkins, all covered in blood, littering the floor, leading up to Naomi, slouched in an armchair. She had a hand placed over her right hand as a pained expression crossed her face. Will knew she wasn't one that could deal with pain.

"Will..." Naomi whispered and pulled her hand away from her side. It was covered in thick, red blood. She let out a humorless laugh as she covered the wound again. "And to think, you take these for a living."

Will rushed up to his ex, easing her hand away from the wound again. He carefully lifted her shirt to examine the wound. It was a clean shot through, not harming any organs, but it looked like it would cause a lot of pain.

"Is there a bed we can get you to? We need to get you cleaned up." Brandt eased Naomi up and wrapped his arm around her waist as she put hers around his shoulder. Naomi grunted as she pointed to an open door, Brandt could just see the pink walls and flowery bed.

The two wobbled to the room and Brandt carefully eased the blonde down, so she was laying on the bed. "You're lucky the bullet went straight through, it hurts a lot more when it lodges itself in there." Will muttered as he cleaned the area of blood. He quickly disinfected it and put a bandage over it.

"Trust me, Will, this week has been anything but lucky." Naomi snorted. She sat up but kept her eyes trained on the grround. She wasn't ready to look at him yet.

Brandt cupped the girls face and brought her to look in his eyes. "Hey, you've managed to get through almost two full weeks of evading the FBI _and _the IMF. That's pretty impressive."

Naomi offered a small smile and patted the bed beside her, signalling for him to sit down. Brandt was the first to speak up after sharing a short, uncomfortable silence. "What do you plan to do, Nay? You can't run from them forever."

"I'm not planning to, just untill the end of the week. My dad knows someone who can help."

"Lawrence Spades." Brandt said immediately and Naomi chuckled.

"Still got the analyst inside you, I see."

"And you're still the same Naomi, can't deal with an ounce of pain." Brandt grinned and nudged Noami lightly.

"I can manage an ounce of it, I'm just not too fond of getting shot!" Naomi laughed but quieted down when she noticed how close her and Brandts faces had gotten. His hand came up and carefully moved a piece of blonde hair out of Naomi's face.

William leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to hers. Their lips moved in sync with one anothers as the kiss got more heated. Soon the two found themselves laying horizontal on the flowery bed and Brandts shirt was slowly coming up over his head. "Maybe we shouldn't..."

Naomi paused before climbing off of her ex-fiance. "Yeah, it's pretty disrespectful to do it on a dead girls bed."

"Well, I meant more of, you getting shot. Now what's this about a dead girls bed?"

"Amanda, she died in the bombing."

At this, Brandt frowned. "Nay... we have a list of people who died in the blast, Amanda isn't on it."

Naomi's eyes widened in shock. "B-but that's impossible. She- she... the blueprints!" Naomi shot up and raced to a large cardboard box, filled to the top with papers. She dug around until pulling out a folded blue paper. She ran back over to Brandt and unfolded the paper.

"It's the museum! I didn't see it before, but these circles," she pointed to three circles on the blueprint, "It must be where she put the bombs!"

William eyed the piece warily, "Naomi, are you sure because-"

"Positive, everything adds up. She left to go find a 'drink machine' just before the bomb blew. She probably did that to get away from the blast!"

"Naomi, that means she framed you."

The silence that followed after his statement was unbearable for the agent. Naomi's face had sunk and her eyes reflected a mixture of hurt and betrayal. Her next words barely came out as a whisper. "I think you should leave."

William stood there for a few seconds, shock was clear on his face, before nodding slowly. "Y-yeah, I probably should." He leaned in for a kiss but she flinched back. "Bye, Naomi..."

"Goodbye, Brandt."

* * *

"Amanda Raleigh, she entered the museum with Jacobs and Evans, but her name wasn't listed in the report. She was also a chemist, known for bringing her work home with her and excelled in making explosives. She fits the bill." Brandt said as he dropped a picture of Amanda on the table in front of Ethan.

Ethan looked uo and raised an eyebrow, "And how do you know this?" Before Brandt had a chance to answer, Ethan continued. "Maybe you paid a little visit to your ex-fiance."

Brandt whipped around and glared at Benji and Jane. "You told him!"

"Will, we had no choice. We didn't mean to get you in trouble." Jane said.

"How did you not think this would-"

"You aren't in trouble, Brandt." Ethan interupted and Brandt cautiousely turned back around. "If you tell us where Jacobs is."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that." Brandt whispered.

"Then you're off the mission." Ethan said, storming out of the hotel room. Jane and Benji flashed Brandt one last apologetic look before following their team leader.

Brandt slammed his fist on the table in anger. It didn't matter whether he was off the mission or not, he was going to make sure Amanda was caught.

**I know it's kind of a weak chapter but I needed to add something to make the story a little longer. Kind of like a filler. Anyway, review!**


	7. It All Comes Down to This

Naomi's placed the mask carefully over her eyes and did a turn in the mirror. She wore a long white dress with a golden sash and gold sparkles. Her mask was white with gold accents, to match her dress, and covered the top half of her face. Needless to say, nobody would recognize her at the ball that begun in less than an hour.

Naomi pulled on some silver heels before heading towards the door. She had found most of the things she was wearing in Amanda's closet, save for the mask which she had to make herself.

The blonde looked around once before slamming the front door shut and jogging to her car, it would be terrible thing if she managed to last a full two weeks without getting caught to have it all end with her getting arrested on her way to her car.

The drive from Amanda's house to the hotel where the masquerade was being hosted was short, only twenty minutes, but during that time, a million and one thoughts were running through Naomi's head. What if she wasn't allowed in? What if Lawrence didn't believe she was Johnny's daughter and her name wasn't cleared? But the thought that overpowered all of them was 'What about Will?'

After kicking him out of Amanda's house days ago, Naomi hadn't made any contact with him. Their relationship had been shattered last year after Naomi's abortion but if he was willing to try and rebuild it, then so was she. But now Naomi wasn't so sure after she had so coldly told him to leave.

Of course, Naomi also thought deeper about Amanda and if there was even the slightest chance that she didn't do it but Naomi couldn't find it. If Amanda had survived the explosion, she would have gone home and as far as Naomi could tell, nobody had been in the house other than her.

Naomi arrived at the ball far too early, not in the way that she was the first one there -people were already entering the five star hotel- but the car ride hadn't given her enough time to clear her head. But then again, if she taking a year off to clear her head about her and Wills split and she was still confused about it, then an extra ten minutes wouldn't help the situation about a bombing.

Naomi exited the car and looked around. People all around her were dressed up just as fancy as her, even more so, as they entered the hotel- the Hermitage. Naomi tried to blend in by putting on a confident smile and strolling through the double doors as if she went to events like these on a daily basis.

Naomi scanned the room, looking for anyone that fit Lawrences description before setting her sights on a man talking casually into his phone while keeping one eye trained on Naomi. She recognized him as one of Brandts co-workers, Ethan Hunt or something like that. Looking around, Naomi quickly spotted two other agents, the blonde man and the brunette lady. They were all staring directly at Naomi as the brunette-Jane Carter- made the first move.

Jane sauntered up to Naomi, holding a glass of champaigne, and handed it to Naomi. "I just had to say that I love your outfit, you look stunning in it." Jane complimented and Naomi smiled before handing the drink back to Jane.

"Sorry, I don't plan on drinking tonight. And you look lovely as well." Naomi returned the compliment truthfully. Jane did look gorgeous with her navy blue dress and matching mask with black accents. Naomi started walking away before turning around quickly, "Oh, and one more thing. If you plan on wearing an earpiece, wear your hair down."

Jane's shocked face reflected on Ethan and the blondes- Benji- as Naomi walked away for real this time, waving her fingers at Ethan just to show she knew more about him than he thought. Truthfully, she didn't know shit about any of them, other than their names and the fact that they worked for the IMF.

Naomi spotted her target from across the room and quickly made a beeline to get to him. She had to push a few people out of the way, but ultimately, she had reached Lawrence. The man that could supposedly fix everything.

"Mr. Lawrence, it's so nice to meet you!" Naomi gushed as she led the man away. She knew that she was setting off alarm bells in all of the agents minds but she had to speak to the man in private. "My father has told me so much about you."

"Your father being, who exactly?" Lawrence asked smugly. He loved himself way too much for his own good.

"Oh, Johnny Jacobs of course." the grin fell clear off Lawrences face and Naomi couldn't help but beam, "Don't look so shocked, you must have anticipated my coming?"

Lawrence nodded slowly, "I did, until I found out Johnny was killed. By his daughter."

"Well, here's the thing, Mr. Lawrence, I know exactly who killed my father and it's the same person who bombed the museum. What I want you to do, is clear my name and prove that I was framed by Amanda Raleigh."

"I'm sorry, Miss. Naomi, but I can't do that." Naomi stopped short and stared down the man. "I can't do that because I'm the one who hired Miss. Raleigh to bomb that building."

Naomi's eyes only grew as Lawrence shook off her arm and began walking away, signalling for Naomi to follow. Of course she did, trying to catch one of the IMF agents eye in the process but they were all too busy talking on their phones to notice Naomi's helpless look.

Naomi followed Lawrence into a secluded corner where nobody would even see or hear them. Lawrence began speaking again, "Twenty years ago, I got into some touble, if you may, with some not so nice men. Johnny Jacobs was the one who got me out of that mess and I swore to him that I would do anything in my power to repay him. I never thought he'd take it so literally.

"I was your fathers slave for years, doing whatever he asked, whenever he asked and after a short amount of time, I grew to hate the man. I wanted him dead, but he had to die in such a way that would bring dishonor to him and his family. Like maybe having his own daughter kill him in cold blood."

Naomi gasped at this but Lawrence ignored her and continued talking. "Do you know who owned that museum, Naomi?"

Naomi shook her head 'no.' Lawrence chuckled and took a sip of his drink. "I did, I built it just so I could destroy it then kill your father. Amanda was more than willing to help me do it, as long as she got paid. It makes you think who your real friends are.

"Anyway, after your father died, I thought that the police would catch you right there, but you somehow managed to evade them. Afer that, I knew you would be coming so I did what had to be done and hired some... protection, if you can call it that."

A skinny brunette suddenly appeared in front of them and Naomi's jaw dropped when she saw who it was. Amanda. The girl had a sick grin plastered on her face as she linked her arm through Lawrences.

"And now, we're going to blow this place up just like we blew up that museum, but this time. You'll be inside to experience the full glory." Lawrence smiled.

"Amanda... why? We've been friends since we were kids." Naomi's voice barely came out as a whisper.

Amanda rolled her eyes at her friend, "Really, you can't tell? I hated you, Naomi, I absolutely despised you. You had a loving father with cash practically falling out of his ass, you had Ryan adoring you like you were the fucking queen and to top it all off, you had a loving boyfriend who would take a bullet for you. When you left, it was the best year of my life.

"Ryan and I started dating, I got a promotion, and people would _finally _shut up about how amazing you were. And then I got the call that you were coming back. Ryan dumped me, I was so broken up about it that I messed up at work and lost my job. I lost everything!"

"Amanda, I didn't-"

"Shut up!" Amanda screeched. "Mr. Lawrence here hated your father as much as I hated you and we made a little agreement. It couldn't have worked out better, either. I mean, you actually pushed Ryan down the stairs? He wasn't even part of the fucking plan!" Amanda cackled and Naomi took a step back, if she could get far enough away, she might be able to run and find Brandt and explain everything that happened. It was strange that she hadn't seen him earlier, with the other agents though.

"Anyway, so here we are," Amanda smiled like the true witch that she was, "I'm going to enjoy every minute of you going up in flames with the rest of these rich bitches."

Two men walked up to Naomi, and before she realized what was happening, they were tying her arms and feet together with duct tape. The blonde was about to let out a scream but Amanda had covered her mouth with duct tape before she could even manage a squeak.

"Bye, Naomi, it really was fun living in your shadows for the last twenty some years, but I'm afraid things are going to have to change." Amanda winked before following Lawrence away from the corner.

Naomi tried to call for help but it was muffled by the the duct tape, and her hands were tied behind her back so it was impossible for her to rip it off. All Naomi could do was sit there and wait for the end to come.

Luck must have been on Naomi's side today because not even a minute after Amanda and Lawrence had left, Agent Jane Carter and Benji Dunn, appeared and ripped the tape off of Naomi's mouth.

"You never bombed the museum." Benji stated with wide eyes.

"No shit," Naomi snapped back, "Now if we don't hurry, this building is going up in flames too, and we'll all be in it."

Something on the wall behind Naomi caught Janes eye, "Not if I can help it." Jane reached up and and pulled on something, not even a second later, people were screaming about a fire as a loud bell rang through the hotel.

Banji finally managed to get the tape off of Naomi's hands and feet and the girl leapt to her feet, storming to where Amanda had left. "Time to show that little bitch who's boss."

"Raleighs getting away with Lawrence, they're almost at their limo!" Jane announced and Naomi's walk turned into a full on sprint. Amanda was not getting away with this!

Naomi could barely see Amanda's head through the swarm of people trying to escape the hotel. Amanda and Lawrence were standing by the road, waiting for their ride to arrive as Naomi raced up to them. Amanda spotted the blonde heading their way and nudged Lawrence with her arm before they both started speed walking away.

Two shots rang out and both Amanda and Lawrence fell to the ground dead. Naomi's eyes widened as she whipped around to find the shooter, once she lay eyes on him, she let out a sigh of relief. William Brandt.

Jane put two fingers to her ear as she listened to the person on the other line. "Ethan found the bomb and deactivated it. No exploding hotels today."

Naomi barely heard Janes words as she casually strolled up to Brandt. "So, now that all this is done, where does it leave us?" Naomi asked and Brandt shrugged, a grin slowly spreading across his face.

"Why don't we start with grabbing some dinner and see where it leads us?" Brandt offered but the look on his face suggested he had better ideaas.

Naomi rolled her eyes playfully before wrapping her arms around Williams neck and pulling him in for a deep kiss. They could both hear the sound of Benji and Jane cheering but ignored it.

All that mattered right now, was eachother.

_Fin._

**Hehe, cheesy ending but Mission: Impossible movies are kind of cheesy anyway. Well I hope you enjoyed it and I would just like to say thank you to all my wonderful reviewers who supported me through the entire story (even though it was kind of short)**

**I'll be adding another M:I story soon, so keep an eye out!**


End file.
